princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kellychocolate
Archived Talk 2013 Page Creation I just wanted to let you know, when you create new pages, you can add categories at the same time/add multiple categories at once. It does clog up the Wiki Activity when it shows you add one category at a time and go back to edit something else. You can use the "Preview" button to check what the page looks like then make more edits from there rather than Publish and notice you made an error somewhere. It's okay to not notice right away but to see like 5 edits about one page does clog up the Wiki Activity. Just letting you know :) Chinkycandie (talk) 01:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) What browser do you use? Firefox is reliable. Sometimes there is alo a coding issue that prevents people from adding categories simply because the gallery did not end with . Chinkycandie (talk) 01:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't use Internet Explorer either. I use Firefox and Google Chrome. Both do wonders for me. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Issue? Yeah, I dunno what happened but it didn't appear on the borders on the side when I tried it. Airgrimes (talk) 23:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Lyrics Hey. Just a heads up. When creating lyrics pages, you don't need to add (Lyrics) to the title. As long as you add the category lyrics to it, I think people know. Only add (Lyrics) if there is a page already of the same name. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Manga Volumes The Manga Volumes is a really helpful section and thanks for making them. When categorizing them though, I think its best to just list them in the Manga Volumes category and not in the Chapters category. The Chapters category should probably only just have Chapters otherwise it'll get clustered when we finish up on making all the pages for Chapters. Airgrimes (talk) 15:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Looks less cluttered now that you archived your talk page :) I think Airgrimes should definitely archive his talk page. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Merchandise I have a suggestion for you. Why don't you create a category "Prince of Tennis Merchandise" then create separate pages of each different type of merchandise. eg: All towels go into the towels page etc. That way it keeps the merchandise gallery less cluttered. And you're very first created category :P Chinkycandie (talk) 10:36, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Higher Res scans for Perfect Edition I actually found a bunch of them but I don't want to ruin your work or anything. So, I'm asking if I can upload them up on the gallery for the pages? Umm, who signed this? And um what kind of scans did you find? I could only find the scans up until volume 9 of season 1.♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 17:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Manga Volumes Just telling you that I created subcategories for all the manga volumes (pages) that you have created. Keeps them all separate rather than all in one category only. Make it more distinguishable. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Hello :) I'm the owner of the tumblr blog temi-otakemyu and I posted the Doki doki screenshots days ago, and even yesterday; a friend told me that you reposted them on this wikia. I spent many hours playing the game and many times to get many guys, and I would really appreciate if you could credit them at least. If you can't, then remove them, please. Thank you :) 19:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Emi. Don't worry I gave credits to you :) ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 14:47, August 24, 2013 (UTC)